<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling Icicles by BornToFly02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154895">Sparkling Icicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02'>BornToFly02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Downpour [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Holidays, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, Single Parent Dick Grayson, Teen Titans as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the Wayne family is a whole lot bigger than it was twenty years ago...</p>
<p>At least Bruce can afford it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Donna Troy, Dick Grayson &amp; Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r, Dick Grayson &amp; Raven, Dick Grayson &amp; Roy Harper, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Downpour [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkling Icicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, I'll hold off on the angst and instead give you guys a little belated holiday fluff. It's not much but I hope you enjoy.<br/>Happy Christmas/Merry Holidays everyone, and Happy New Year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Dick’s coworkers met his son was on Christmas Eve. As well as his pseudo son and daughter.</p>
<p>The group of four came into the precinct early for Dick’s shift. He mercifully had a half day but until he had to keep track of the seven year old Johnny. Rachel and Gar had promised to help but he still worried.</p>
<p>“Grayson, didn’t think you be participating with bring your kid to work day.” Detective Johnson greeted.</p>
<p>Ever since Dick told him about the mess with Tarantula, Johnson had grown close to his younger coworker. The kid had earned his respect tenfold. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well the two other adults in the household decided they weren’t done shopping for Christmas yet so I’m stuck with the little ones.”</p>
<p>Rachel pouted playfully and elbowed the man.</p>
<p>“I’m not little, Dick.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’m not little either, Dat.” Johnny cried.</p>
<p>Dick lifted the boy with ease that came from spending his nights fighting crime as a vigilante.</p>
<p>“Of course not. Detective Marcus Johnson, this is my son Johnny, and my two foster kids Rachel and Gar.”</p>
<p>“Well it is a pleasure to meet you three.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you too detective,” Rachel said with a shy smile while Gar nodded and shook the offered hand.</p>
<p>“Do you work with my Dat?” Johnny asked even as he pressed closer to his father. </p>
<p>“Yes. He’s an amazing detective.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Johnson chuckled at the response.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll let you guys get settled.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Dick sighed, “alright troops, and we’re moving. This way.”</p>
<p>“Sir, yes sir!” Gar saluted.</p>
<p>The four of them moved through the room to Dick’s desk.</p>
<p>The two teens quickly settled into their seats and focused on getting their adoptive little brother settled. They’d brought a Christmas activity book to occupy the child. It wasn’t like when Dick was little and visited Wayne Enterprises, there wasn’t enough space for spontaneous acrobatics.</p>
<p>“Grayson! Are those kids all yours?”</p>
<p>Dick rolled his eyes. Detective Waters was new enough at the job, only recently getting her promotion to detective, but due to her age she felt that she was Dick's superior.</p>
<p>"Yep, this is Rachel, Gar, and Johnny. Children, this is Detective Quincy Waters."</p>
<p>"How old were you when you had those two, six?"</p>
<p>"Actually, I just took them in last year."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him but left them alone. A Christmas miracle unto itself.</p>
<p>Dick's coworkers continued to stop by throughout the morning but he was able to get through some work. The detectives were easily wrapped Johnny's little finger by noon when the group left. There was no snow on the ground but there would be in Gotham the next day. It was a quick trip back to the tower and that first step in the door brought the welcoming smell of Christmas.</p>
<p>"Took you all long enough," Donna reprimanded jokingly. </p>
<p>Her hair was curled and pinned up with a red satin bow that matched her dress and lipstick.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry I waited until the end of my shift to head home, guess I should've just skipped work."</p>
<p>The tower was a mix of traditions. Roy and Lian were in Star for the evening where the celebrated a mix of Christmas and Winter Solstice. Donna had lunch ready but Dick and Johnny didn't eat. Over the years Dick had maintained some of the Romani traditions, one of them being the fast on Christmas Eve until supper, and Johnny had been happy to join the year before when Dick explained the reason behind it.</p>
<p>A small table was already set in the corner of the room for the offering to those who have passed on. The entire place had been thoroughly cleaned over the past week and a half, as was custom in the Grayson family.</p>
<p>There was a special lightness to Dick whenever his self-made family engaged in the Romani traditions his parents once taught him.</p>
<p>As night fell, the Titans played games together and once supper was prepared, they sat down around one table to eat. The Grayson boys were teased that they were eating enough for speedsters but it was all in good fun.</p>
<p>"Fasting builds up an appetite," Dick defended.</p>
<p>They opened gifts right after desert and the Graysons went to bed early. Their flight would be early in the morning so Dick watched his son run around the room hugging all the others and wishing them a good night in his new Christmas onesie.</p>
<p>"Kori, if you need any help you know how to get in touch. Other than that, I'll see you guys in a few days."</p>
<p>"We'll be fine, Dick. Have fun in Gotham."</p>
<p>The man snorted and waved as he left to tuck in Johnny and go to sleep himself.</p>
<p>Fun. In Gotham. That's one way to put it. If they were lucky, there would be no breakouts or attacks during the holiday.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>About sixteen years ago, when and 8 year old Dick Grayson first came to live with Bruce Wayne, Christmas was not that big. Of course there was the annual Christmas gala for Gotham’s 1%, but at home it was just Dick, Bruce, and Alfred.</p>
<p>Bruce would buy plenty of gifts for his ward but never a disgusting amount. He would sleep in while Dick spent some time on the trapeze, then he'd come down to the kitchen where they would actually convince Alfred to join them at the table for breakfast. After that, they would open gifts and just spend time together, playing games and watching movies.</p>
<p>Now Christmas meant a gathering of twelve people minimum, if not more from the League.</p>
<p>His oldest spent Christmas Eve in San Francisco with the Titans, but the next day the Wayne private jet would be bringing Dick, Johnny, and Rachel to Gotham for brunch with the rest of the family. Roy would also be coming with Lian, Bruce wasn't sure whether that was because of how close the archer was to Dick, or due to a newer friendship with Jason. Hell, the Bat was half expecting the Kent family to invade the manor as well given how... fluffy and optimistic the supers are.</p>
<p>The evening of December 24th was spent at a large gala with Selina on his arm, and his two younger boys lost in the crowd.</p>
<p>Their smiles were fake, judgmental whispers were loud, and the entire family was relieved when time came that they could leave without being impolite. They all immediately changed into their PJs upon arriving home before meeting again in the family room. </p>
<p>"Are you sure we can't open some early gifts, Bruce?" Tim asked from his place half-conscious curled up on the couch.</p>
<p>"No, the others will be here tomorrow morning and we can all open gifts together."</p>
<p>"Tt. I do not see why we should wait while they open their gifts elsewhere tonight."</p>
<p>"Because they won't be opening gifts from each other, just from their friends so that they can see the reactions and such. They will be bringing presents for everyone and as such we should wait until they are here to open the others."</p>
<p>"Fine. In that case, I will retire for the night. Merry Christmas, Father, Pennyworth, Drake."</p>
<p>They watched the youngest leave with his usual dignified demeanor.</p>
<p>"I do believe we too should retire for the night. Master Dick and the others are arriving bright and early tomorrow.</p>
<p>For once, everyone in the house got a good night's sleep. Their vigilante sleep schedules meant they woke up before the sun rose but that was all well and good as it meant they were awake to greet their family.</p>
<p>"Hey Alfred!"</p>
<p>"Uncle Dami!</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>The trio came in laden with gifts. Rachel was still a little shy but Alfred greeted her as he did the other two.</p>
<p>"Did we beat Jason here?"</p>
<p>"Yes you did," Bruce confirmed as he accepted a hug from his eldest.</p>
<p>"Grayson, I insist that we spar during your visit," Damian said from a safe distance away, eyeing the eldest of his father's strays. The man had the horrible habit of hugging Damian for no reason.</p>
<p>"Of course, Dami. But I'm sure we'd all prefer some breakfast and gifts first. Are we waiting on Jaybird?"</p>
<p>"Master Jason has stated that something has come up so he will be joining us after breakfast."</p>
<p>Dick frowned but when he saw no sign of concern on his grandfather's face, he let it go. Whatever happened, if he was needed he'd be told. Hopefully.</p>
<p>Tim took the lead as they all went to the dining room. Alfred dropped the gifts off under the tree before going to bring food in from the kitchen. They settled in to quite the feast for breakfast. The third Robin practically had two carafes of coffee to himself. Johnny and Rachel were giggling at the sight, something that didn't ease up when Dick smirked at them across the way over a mug of hot chocolate.</p>
<p>Jason, as promised, showed up just as breakfast was finishing up. He stole Bruce's last sausage and a bite of Dick's pancakes before swooping in on the youngest family member.</p>
<p>"Uncle Jason!"</p>
<p>"Hey JP! Want a lift to the living room?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>Rachel smiled at the sight of the intimidating anti-hero giving the child a piggy-back ride. That is, until Dick popped up next to her chair, crouched down with his back to her.</p>
<p>"Climb aboard, Rach."</p>
<p>"Uhh, I don't know-"</p>
<p>"C'mon. It's Christmas, live a little."</p>
<p>She was nervous but also a little excited. Dick was the only father-figure she'd ever had. After another moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped slightly as he stood. The detective made sure she wouldn't fall before circling the table towards Damian.</p>
<p>"Grayson, such methods of transportation are most unseemly. You should not lower yourself to- Grayson! Let me down!"</p>
<p>The oldest of Bruce's children had scooped up the youngest in a bridal carry, hence the indignant squawking.</p>
<p>Bruce and Alfred shared an amused look before leading Tim, coffee mug still in hand, out after the rest of the family.</p>
<p>The tree was decorated with Martha Wayne's ornaments from Bruce's childhood. Piles of presents were gathered under the large pine and Jason was on his hands and knees right next to Johnny, inspecting the packages.</p>
<p>"What do you think this one is?"</p>
<p>"An elephant!"</p>
<p>"I don't know about that, JP. Seems a little small to be an elephant."</p>
<p>"It's an elephant with a hat!"</p>
<p>"But that's even bigger!" Jason exclaimed playfully before he started tickling the child.</p>
<p>"Alright boys," Dick cut in as he dumped a highly offended Damian on the couch, "settle in. Everyone get set up on the couch and I'll hand out the gifts so we can all see what everyone gets."</p>
<p>The rest of the morning disappeared in a mess of ribbons and wrapping paper.</p>
<p>Alfred was on wrapping paper duty despite several protests. Dick continued to hand out presents until the only ones left to give out were his own, at which point his children pulled him over to sit on the couch while Bruce got up to bring the first Robin's gifts.</p>
<p>There were a lot, some from various superheroes, not surprising given his ability to make friends with most of the super community.</p>
<p>Damian grabbed his own gift for Dick and brought it over himself. His lips were pressed tightly together, his cheeks tinged a light pink.</p>
<p>Jason opened his mouth to tease the child assassin but was silenced with a well-placed elbow.</p>
<p>"Here you are, Grayson."</p>
<p>The square package was thrust at the acrobat, who smiled gently before opening the gift.</p>
<p>Inside was a picture, hand drawn and framed, of the family. Each face was meticulously illustrated and shaded, creating a near photographic resemblance.</p>
<p>"Oh Dami, did you draw this?"</p>
<p>When Damian came to live with Bruce, he wasn't like Dick or Jason or Tim, he didn't have preexisting hobbies appropriate for his age (ignoring the fact that extreme acrobatics/trapeze isn't necessarily a typical hobby). Bruce spent much of the time with his biological son telling him not to do something. When the Dark Knight called his eldest for what was essentially parenting advice, what he got was a little bit of a verbal dressing down.</p>
<p>("Have you never picked up a parenting book? If you just reprimand him all the time, he'll only become more violent and volatile as he learns that you won't accept him. Instead of yelling at him for doing the bad things he was taught, show him good things to do.")</p>
<p>The next time Dick had visited, he found various art supplies scattered across Damian's desk.</p>
<p>"Tt. Of course I did."</p>
<p>It was said defensively but Dick could hear the bashful pride.</p>
<p>"This is amazing, Damian. Thank you so much, I love it."</p>
<p>The child looked like he wasn't aware of how he should deal with such genuine gratitude, so Dick pulled him into a hug that, for once, was not refused.</p>
<p>Everyone hid their smiles quickly as the oldest and youngest stepped apart. They got through the last presents with minimal emotions, much to the relief of most, and in a timely manner.</p>
<p>"Well," Dick started once all the mess was cleared, "I think we should still have a few hours before the Super family comes 'round so what do you say we prepare some havoc for them?"</p>
<p>Everyone was up and running in seconds, elaborate plans befitting of the Bat clan already forming. Bruce smirked in anticipation while Alfred shook his head.</p>
<p>"Do be sure that the children know any messes created are theirs to repair."</p>
<p>Christmas had changed so much in the past sixteen years, but both Bruce and Alfred knew it was for the better.</p>
<p>"Fucking OW!!!"</p>
<p>"Jason, watch your language!"</p>
<p>"The Demon Brat stabbed me with fucking ice!"</p>
<p>Well, mostly for the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did do a bit of research because I started writing a typical Christmas fic but then I thought, "would Dick's traditions be different with his Romani heritage?" Turns out, yes. I didn't put much but if you want to know more, here's a link:<br/>http://romove.radio.cz/en/clanek/18804#:~:text=Romani%20Christmas&amp;text=Since%20Christmas%20is%20a%20religious,Easter%20or%20the%20New%20Year.&amp;text=Roma%20forgive. </p>
<p>Learning is fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>